


Blue Balls

by thecookiemomma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drinking Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve teases Danno all day long.  Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Balls

**Author's Note:**

> LJ User Shanachie_Quill issued a challenge to write a story based on the name of a drink she put in the list. One stuck out to me, so I filled it. [Here](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/145351.html) is the list for reference, and perhaps inspiration?
> 
> Either way, here is my work, based on "Blue Balls." OH. Minor, minor spoilers for 1X20.

He'd been teasing him all day long. Little shoulder rubs in the Tech Room, dirty faces and whispers when he was trying to get his paperwork done, and then, the music. They'd been headed off to catch a perp, of course, and he drove the Camaro. So, he picked the music.

First, it was AC/DC's “You Shook Me All Night Long”, and Steve insisted on wiggling his hands in that irritatingly, extremely arousing way. Danno knew the man knew what he was doing. Luckily, they got to their destination before the second song could play through. It was some weird new tune about a roller coaster ride and _sounded_ harmless enough, but Steve was wriggling his ass in the seat and stroking his knee in time with the beat. _God._ Danno was going to fuckin' combust if he didn't get some sort of relief soon.

In a rare turn of events, it was Steve wanting to wait for backup, and Danno turning to him and saying, “You're kidding right? In this situation? You won't wait for backup any other day, but _today?_ Today you want to wait for the blue and whites? Fuck that, McGarrett. Fuck that all the way.” He drew his weapon, and used it to smash the door open, waiting for Steve to cover his ass. He shuddered, trying to keep his focus on the situation at hand, and not on Steve and his ass. _That_ , he could guarantee would be later.

Ten minutes – and two gunshots – later, the perp was in custody, and they were headed back to Five-Oh to debrief and call it a day.

***

On the way home, the teasing touches continued. Danno ranted loud and long about Steve's behavior the whole time, but secretly, he was extremely glad for the day to be through. They got out of the Camaro, Danny already loosening his tie and undoing the Windsor to get it off his neck.

When they stepped through the door, Danno turned around to assault his partner, but Steve sidestepped him. “Gotta set the alarm, Danno.” He smirked smugly, and Danno groaned. He toed off his shoes, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Fuck you very much, Steven,” Danno scowled, pulling his button-down shirt off, and tossing it over on the couch. He strode into the kitchen to get a couple of beers, and came back in to sit down near where he'd thrown his shirt. “McGarrett,” Danno yelled, trying to catch his lover's attention.

“What, Danno? Just making sure everything's locked up tightly, like you wanted me to.” He grinned over at Danny, and took the second beer out of his hands. “Thank you.” He sat down on the other side of the couch, and sprawled out, taking the lid off his drink and running his tongue around the rim in slow, careful circles that had Danno's heart beating harder with every one.

“Steven.” Danny hated when his voice did that. It dropped like five octaves and sounded like an old man who'd smoked for all his life: scratchy, gravelly, and just wrong. However, it did something to Steve, apparently, because no sooner had he said the man's name, he'd taken a pull of the beer, set it down, and moved into the space between them.

“Yes, Daniel?” Steve's question was full of a patience Danno was sure he didn't feel.

“What? What is that? Don't you even 'Yes, Daniel' me like you have no clue what you did to me today. Blue balls, Steven, blue balls. I've been hard for you since you gave me that kiss this morning, and then you just kept going. You rubbed shoulders with me, made faces and whispered dirty little secrets into my ear while I was trying to get your paperwork done – _your_ paperwork, Steven. And then, the music. And then, with the backup. It was like you were trying to draw things out. Trying to make me ache. Were you, Steven? Were you trying to hurt me?” He was pretty sure that wasn't Steve's goal, but he did have to ask.

“Not hurt you, no.” Steve sounded a little lost. A little surprised, like he always did when his plans didn't come through quite the way they should. Like that whole thing with the petroglyphs. He sounded lost and surprised for a week.

“What then, Steve? What did you expect in your Super-Logical-SEAL mind would happen when you were teasing me all day long? I'm not a woman, Steven. I don't need to keep the – fire burning. You know just looking at you gets me hot.” He felt his cheeks red as he admitted this, but he wanted to know.

“I wanted to keep you on the edge.” Steve's voice got softer. And then he mumbled something Danno couldn't hear.

“What was that?” He scooted over closely, even going so far as to lift Steve's drooping head and put his ear right up to Steve's lips. “Say that again. I didn't quite hear you.”

“I didn't want you to remember that it's Matt's birthday.” Danno's heart dropped.

“You crazy bastard. You crazy, amazing, wonderful, goofball bastard. C'mere.” Danno pulled off his tee-shirt, tossed it with his button-down, and then ran his hands under his shirt, along the planes of Steve's chest, tweaking his nipples. He pushed himself even closer into Steve's space, tilting his head to kiss the ever-fuckin'-livin' breath out of his man.

For a long time, the only sounds were the susurration of skin against skin, the moans, groans and yelps of passion, and soft, quiet sighs. Danno made sure Steve knew what he thought of his consideration.

Later, as they lay tangled up together on the couch, Danno chuckled.

“What?” Steve was running his fingers over Danny's chest, twirling his fingers in his chest hair.

“I suppose that's a really good reason for a horrible case of blue balls.”

Both men snickered, and Danno reached for the remote to find something for them to watch on TV.


End file.
